Crazy Fun' Vacation
by twilightOMGgrl17
Summary: What happens when the guys take the girls ona vacation?It isnt what the girls expected!Once they get home they goon'their'own vac-A!But the guys don't want the girls todo what they have planned.Isuck at summaries.Read.Futurelemons!Another ch. 2morrow!
1. Camping Fiasco

'**Crazy Fun' Vacation! **

**These characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer,…. but that doesn't mean I can't have my own fun with them in my story. **

**Prologue**

**B.P.O.V.**

Edward and I had been going out for almost three months now, including Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmet. We've all been working lately, and we all thought it was about time to have a little fun. We were glad to hear that they planned a vacation, once they told us where we were going I was incensed. They wanted us to go camping! What the hell were they thinking! Here we wanted a luxurious relaxing vacation, and instead they picked the opposite. I wanted a spa, but I'm getting a creak/meadow, whatever you want to call it, and instead of a massage, all I'm gonna get are rocks poking at my back when I sleep on the camp grounds. My back has been hurting for the past few days, and now I'm going to have to sleep on the ground in a sleeping bag?! They must be out of their minds! So we loaded up everything after the guys made us leave some stuff behind saying we weren't going to need it, and that it was pointless.

**Chapter 1. Camping Fiasco **

**B.P.O.V.**

We had only been on the rode for fifteen minutes when Emmet shouts out "I'm bored, let's play a game. How bout……. I spy?!" Emmet said with enthusiasm.

I started to speak "Emmet, no one really wants to know what you _'spy'_." I pointed out to him.

"Well, to bad. I'm going first. I spy something black and lacey." Emmet gave Rosalie a wink.

"Emmet, you can't pick Rosalie's underwear! It has to be something we can all see." No wonder Emmet would want to play 'I Spy'.

"Fine, but how did you know I was talking about Rosalie's underwear?"

"Emmet do you think I'm that stupid?! First of all when you play the game you only say the color, you don't say 'lace'. Seconded of all I saw you give a wink to Rosalie. You know you can play 'I spy' more in a sweet way rather than a perverted way." I said thinking of Edward.

"How?" Emmet asked obliviously

"Like, I spy something green?" I said, wanting to also through in the words sparkling, but I said my self only the color. If only he knew what the color was of.

"And what's that?" Edward asked, and saw Edward look at me in the mirror up front. I climbed over one of the seats, and whispered in his ear "Your eyes. I wanted to describe them more than green, but I told Emmet, that you can only say one color and that was it." I was kissing his neck, but I forgot he was driving, and I didn't want him to wreck, so I went back to my seat. Rosalie, Alice, and me were reading our books for a while. They are, let's just say romance stories. We were now on a two way road that goes through the forest. The road was still asphalt, we hadn't got onto the dirt road yet. We set our books down once the guys turned on the radio. Alice, Rosalie and I had already had enough of their rap singing for ten minutes, so that's when I pulled out my ipod, leaned over the seat and plugged it into something that looked like a place where you charged your phone.

"We have way better music," I said as I was choosing a song. Rosalie whispered in my ear and told me to turn on 'Kissed a Girl'. I winked at her than turned back to the guys and said "Here's a good one," than pressed play. The guys thought the song was alright until the part came on where Kerry Perry says 'I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl and I liked it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right, exc.

"Ya, I kissed a girl and I liked it too!" Emmet shouted, then kissed Rosalie. "Who the hell made this song? It's bitch'en" Emmet said with enthusiasm. I was kind of surprised he liked the song.

We listened and sang along to a few more songs, then turned the music off.

Five minutes later my phone started going off, singing 'Wana get DIRTY! It's about time that I came to start the PARTY! Sweat drippin' over of my BODY! Wana get a little bit NAUGHTY!, wana get DIRTY! It's about time for my arrival. The guys looked at me when they heard the Christina Aguilera song 'Dirty' came on. I glanced back at Alice and Rosalie, they knew who it was too, we just all totally forgot that was the ring tone. I picked it up, and slowly in a happily voice said "Hellooooooooo."

Alice and Rosalie were watching me, I think I might have sounded to flirty, but oh well. That'll give it least Edward something to get jealous about. Besides, it's cute when he's jealous, so I stayed with the flirty tone.

"Hi Bella, it's me Josh." Josh has two other friends named Chad, and Nick. We never really went out, but have always had a fling when we were with them at the cabin. Normally around this time of year is when me, Alice, and Rosalie go up to a cabin in the woods for a week or two and stay with them. Now I know Alice, Rosalie, and me don't like camping, but this is completely different! They have a really nice two story cabin, six bedroom cabin; so we each get our own rooms. Not that that matters anyway, since we all sleep together in the family room, where it's nice and cozy by the fire. And we probably do way more fun stuff there, than what I can imagine what we're doing on this camping trip, picked out by Edward, Emmet, and Jasper.

Anyways, I answered Josh back "Oh my gosh, I haven't talked to you in forever!" I said with lots of enthusiasm, getting Edward's, Emmet's, and Jasper's attention.

"Well, you know I only see you around this time of year silly," Josh said.

"I know, I just mean I haven't talked to you in a while." I emphasized the word talked.

"Well I hope I can see and talk to you all at once soon. How bout that?"

"Me to, and defiantly."

He laughed "So I was thinking we have our little fun vacation in about two weeks. Then we can have all our crazy fun again. I just don't know what to expect from you girls this time." he said with a chuckle. I could here Chad, and Nick on the other side of the phone.

"Hell yes to crazy fun. And expect the unexpected." I said with a wild grin. Then turned to Alice and Rosalie, they knew who it was too. Rosalie shouted into the phone "Oh, of course , we are so there!"

We all enjoyed seeing our jealous boyfriends confused faces. Emmet was the first to speak, "What the hell are you girls talking about?! What crazy fun are you planning on having?!"

Us girls just giggled, then Josh asked "Who is yelling in the background?! They're frickin loud!"

I stopped giggling then said "Oh, don't worry. That's just Emmet."

"Whose Emmet?" he asked.

"Rosalie's boyfriend."

"Oh, I see. Well anyways, does she want to say hi to Nick? He's right here." I've been hearing the guys voices in the background the whole conversation. They had deep voices. Before I answered back I accidentally pressed the button for speaker phone, and heard either Chad or Nick in the background scream "Dude! Hell YES!"

Edward started to speak, before Emmet cut him off again. "Who the hell are you talking to ladies?!" He shouted.

"Take a chill pill Emmet hold on!" I turned in Rosalie's direction and stuck out the phone and asked her "Rosalie do you want to talk to Nick?"

She smiled back and answered "Yes!" She shouted.

I handed her the phone and the first thing I heard her say was "Uh, you're so bad!"

"What the hell is going on?!" This time it was Edward shouting the questions.

I smiled and said "Oh nothing dear, don't get so worked up. It's just a few old guy friends of ours."

"And that's it?" Emmet asked.

"Yes….. Now that's it." I responded with a smirk on my face.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Emmet asked back hastily.

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you idiot! Does everything have to be explained to you!"

He just folded his arms across his chest and sat back in his seat irritated. After Rosalie, and Alice had their flirty conversations, they gave me my cell phone back and Josh said "So two weeks?"

"Yes, two weeks. Can't wait see you then, bye." I snapped the phone shut, and looked up to thee furious guys faces.

"Well?!" Jasper asked, then looked at Alice.

I told them the story about what we do every year. Emmet's eyes popped out of his head. "So you girls go with them camping every year, and you didn't want to go with us?"

"Emmet, I told you it was way different! They don't sleep outside, they have a way better, probably more sanitary bathroom inside their house, with showers, a kitchen to make and eat their food, and so much more."

"Well then that's not real camping is it?"

"Well, the cabin is in the woods, so it's close enough!"

Emmet let out a heavy huff, then calmed back down. "Are you girls gonna tell us any of your stories or not?" he asked with a smile, that told us he was sorry for yelling at us.

Alice, Rosalie, and I laughed and I said "If you really wanna hear."

"Oh yes, we want to hear." Edward smiled back.

Alice, Rosalie, and I whispered about what story we should tell them first, then I started telling all three guys of our crazy stories. I started off with the ones that weren't as bad. "There was one time where we had water/paint balloon fight at night. I remember it was frickin freezing! We clearly lost the fight, so once they thought it was over, we each went back and got two enormous water/paint balloons and stuffed them in our bras. We walked up behind them while they were sitting by the fire, took the balloons out of our shirts, and chucked them at them. It was so hilarious! They were so pissed we got them back, we all started running in the pitch black forest in different directions. I remember Chad sneaking up on Alice and him yelling 'Got you' and Alice screaming her head off. Then I saw Rosalie running, but Nick was to fast for her, and he practically tackled Rosalie. Rosalie was crying she was laughing so hard."

"And then what happened to you?" Edward asked curiously.

"As for me, I didn't get caught. I climbed have way up a tree. They couldn't find me, so I finally climbed back down, and walked back to the cabin, tripping over anything and everything, since I couldn't see a thing because Alice took my flashlight, along with her light up lantern."

The guys started laughing, then Jasper said "Seriously, Alice? You brought a light up lantern."

I continued my story "The next day they tried getting us back, so the idiots drew huge boobs on all of our shirts with sharpie." The guys started cracking up again.

"I could only imagine the look on your faces." Edward said through his non stop laughter.

"Glad you guys think it's funny. We sure the hell did not at the time! That's only one of our stories."

"Let's hear the rest then," Emmet said.

"Um….. I don't think so. They get much worse." I said with a wicked grin on my face.

"Pleaseeeee" Emmet begged.

"Hey Bella, how bout you show them that video on your camera." Alice squealed.

I elbowed her arm then she said "What?"

"Ya, why won't you show us?" Edward asked.

"Because, it has nothing to do with you, and I don't want to show you." I spat back at him.

"Oh, come on Bella." he pleaded.

"Fine." I said then turned to Alice and Rosalie. "But then I'm showing your videos too!"

Their eyes got big, and Rosalie spoke "Oh, you wouldn't even dare Bella."

"Oh, you bet I will."

"Fine then." Rosalie and Alice said at the same time and folded their arms across their chests.

"Is there something you don't want me to see Rosie?" Emmet teased.

"Certainly not." She answered him back.

I pressed play on my video first and handed it to Edward. Emmet and Jasper were both leaning over to watch. Rosalie and Alice were in it too, but it was mainly me. It was a video of us running away from the guys laughing in our bikinis.

"Wait up girls." You could hear the guys yelling in the background.

"Why are you girls running away wet in your bikinis?" Emmet interrupted.

"We were just in the creek/lake, or whatever you want to call it Emmet. Duh!"

It was at the part in the video where each guy had something in his hand. Chad had silly string, Nick had a huge water gun with beer in it, and Josh had a wet t-shirt he was twisting round and round then whipping us with it.

Jasper interrupted this time "What's in the water gun? It's brown."

"Oh ya, I forgot to mention, they put beer in the water gun. It was disgusting, it was so sticky."

Now it was at the part where Alice and Rosalie ran away, and left me with Josh. I was still running away, then I saw a large body of water, it was deep enough so I jumped in. He jumped in after me and followed me swimming to the other side. Before I got out he caught me and said "I got you now." He lifted me up above his head, then let me drop back into the water. We were getting out of the water, and now the water was about up to our knees when I asked 'Can you tie my top, I think it's getting pretty lose.' He said sure, then instead of tying it for me, he took the top of my bikini off entirely, leaving me there with nothing to cover me up with. The guys couldn't see watching the video though, cause my back was turned, and before I turned around I covered my chest with my hands and was running after him 'Give it back' I shouted to him. He finally stopped and was about to give it to me, until out of no where a bird swoops down and snatched it right out of his hand. 'Well that's just great'. I said with enthusiasm. 'How am I gonna cover up now?'

He was wearing only a pair of low shorts, and pulled out a can of whip cream from his pocket. 'You've got to be joking' I said. 'No, I'm serious, dead serious.' he said with a grin on his face. 'Fine' I said taking the can from his hand. When I was finished I turned back around, and there were two giant circles of whip cream. Edward, Emmet, and Jasper became hysterical. "Look at your face Bella" Emmet said as he was laughing.

I cut him off "This is why I didn't want to show you guys."

"No, no, Bella, it's hot! I was just laughing at the look on your face." Emmet went on with laughter.

"Bella, might I say you look very sexy wearing whip cream." Edward added.

The video went on, an I said 'Let's get back quick before it melts off.' 'Oh don't worry Bella, you put plenty on it won't all melt off.' Then we started making out, and that's when I took the video and stopped it. I could tell Edward was jealous.

"Well, that was interesting" Jasper said.

"That's only one." I commented back.

"Alice I think your video will go next. We'll save Rosalie's, the best for last."

"Can't wait to see Rosie." Emmet called.

"Oh I can." Rosalie commented back.

I kept trying to find Alice's video, and every time I thought one was it, I would hand it to the guys, and it was Alice making out with Chad in the Jacuzzi, the second one was Rosalie making out with Nick by the fire, and the third one was me licking of the smores on Josh's face.

I finally got to Alice's video, and showed them. It wasn't that bad, I think. It was just Chad running into Alice on the slip and slide, and bumping into her, if you know what I mean. Then it was time for Rosalie's video. Half of the video was at sunset, and the other half was at night. It started off when she just finished a whole bottle of vodka by herself, and was completely drunk. Emmet of course had something to say, "Wholly shit Rose! You finished that whole bottle by yourself!" Her only response to that was rolling her eyes. It was at the part where Rosalie was skipping around in circles swinging her bikini top above her head, but you could barley see since it was dark outside. In the video I shouted 'Rosalie put your top back on!' She refused and said 'No! I like naked Sundays! And eating ice cream sundaes' I answered her back in the video 'Oh, I know you do, but put your top back on!' She responded with another no, but once Nick came out she said 'Nick will you help me but my bikini top back on?' he was tying it, that's when the lights came on outside so everything was completely visable now. But, he was already tiying it on, and Rosalie continued talking 'make it real tight Nick.' 'Sure thing.' Nick said back. When he was done tying it, she walked back and got something from the picnic table, then she started running back toward him and yelled 'catch me' she jumped up on him, and wrapped her legs behind him. She tilted his head up and started sucking on his neck and said 'I give Nicky hickey' with a loud giggle. She was sucking on his neck, then pulled his head and started kissing him in such sexy way. He moved his hands down her back to her butt, then she pulled up on him, and continued kissing him, letting out moans. He laughed then said 'Let's get you to bed.'

The video was over so I took the camera from them. Emmet turned to Rosalie and said "Well, I like the idea of eating ice cream sundaes an naked Sundays. Great idea Rose! I just hope you hang on to me like that when we're camping."

"Absolutely not!" She yelled at him.

"Why not?! You did with him!"

"That's totally different. We go there every year to do stuff like that and hang lose, and like Bella said to do the unexpected."

"Well, if that's why you girls are going again in two weeks then you aren't going!"

I stopped Rosalie and cut Emmet off my self "Oh, we're going! You can count on that! It's a tradition. Something we've been doing every year since we were eighteen!"

Edward broke in "Bella, we are not letting you go, so you can go have 'crazy fun' with these guys."

"We'll see about that." I smirked.

I turned to Alice and Rosalie and I whispered to them that it doesn't matter if they don't approve, and that we're going. I told them we would just leave early in the morning.


	2. Taunting

_**These characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer,…. But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with them in my story.**_

_**Chapter 2. Taunting **_

_**B.P.O.V. **_

_A short time after the whole camping fiasco fighting we turned left where we parked on the side of the road, and there was a huge clearing of just grass. The guys got out the coolers, and were carrying them over to a shady spot under a large tree. "You girls hungry? We packed ham and cheese sandwiches." Edward said._

"_Ya, but first we have to use the bathroom. Where is it?" I asked anxiously, I had to go really bad. He looked towards the forest then back at me and didn't say anything._

"_Edward, please tell me there's a bathroom!" _

"_Oh there is. I saw this really nice big bush over there." Emmet gestured toward the forest with a laugh._

"_Seriously?!" _

"_Seriously serious." Emmet said back with a chuckle. _

_Rosalie, Alice, and me walked away going to use the 'bathroom'. We went in a little deep into the woods to make sure no one would see us._

"_Ok, let's just split up right here, do our business, and get back." Alice and Rosalie nodded in agreement._

"_Is everyone done? Can I come out now?" Alice asked. Rosalie and I gave her a yes, and she came up beside us and squirted hand sanitizer in our hands._

"_Alice this hand sanitizer smells good. It smells like cucumber melon." I noted._

"_Oh, it is. I brought some good smelling lotions with me too. I had to sneak them though cause you know how the guys are about the things that they think we don't 'need'."_

_We came back, and saw a huge blanket sprawled out with the food out. It was such a cute picnic. We laid on the blanket tired, and watched the guys jerking around in the grass for a while shirtless. The guys soon came walking back, exhausted from the heating sun. We ate are sandwiches and talked. Then Emmet asked "Hey guys, wanna play tag?"_

"_It's so hot, I'm burning up like a volcano over here Emmet, and you think I'm gonna go on a wild goose chase game of tag?" Rosalie remarked._

"_I was hoping." he smirked._

_I got up out of Edward's lap and went over to Emmet and poked his shoulder than said "Tag you're it." Then started running away, he was fast but probably not fast enough to keep up with me. I looked over my shoulder, and saw everyone else had joined in too. My legs were tired, and I was slowing down. I stopped and turned around, then Emmet stopped, he was walking slowly towards me "I got you now." he said with a grin. Since everyone else was playing too, I called for Edward to come save me, "Edward hurry! Emmet's gonna tackle me." I said with a giggle. Before Edward got to me Emmet through me over his shoulder, smacked my ass and said "Haha, your ass is mine. Tag your it." He put me down and said "By the way Bella, whatever you're doing at the gym keep doing it, your ass is so round and firm." _

"_Emmet! That's enough!" Edward shouted at him. _

_The guys were playing football now and us girls were standing off to the side watching. We started talking about what the guys say they like about our bodies. Some how another topic came up, and Rosalie was talking about sex moves. I was starting to get really pissed off at her, cause she was talking like she was the best at everything. So I stopped her by saying "Rosalie we get it all ready! You can do everything better than everyone." _

"_That's so not true. And it least I help you out with stuff like you don't know how to do, like when I helped you with your dancing. Are their other moves I need to show you to that you can use with Edward." she hissed at me._

_The guys had stopped playing football and were coming over to us, then I heard Emmet say "Cat fight." he made a few purring, and hissing noises. _

"_How do you know?" I heard Edward ask._

"_Because that's the look Rosalie gives me right before she hurts me, or at least want to." _

_I spoke viciously back to Rosalie, "No, Rosalie I don't need any of your poll-dancing exotic slutty moves thank you very much. But what I do need is for you to get your two faced bitch face out of mine and fuck off!"_

"_Oh, that's something I've already done." She smirked. I couldn't stand her smart ass attitude anymore, without another thought I tackled her myself and started slapping her. She tried rolling me over on my back first but, I beat her. I gave her a wicked grin then said "Sorry Rosalie, beat you to the bunch!" Then I slapped her right across the face. She managed to kick me off, then started slapping me._

_I could hear the guys cheering in the background, including Emmet saying "Ow,Ow! Feisty. I didn't know you played rough Bella." _

_At this point we were managing to pull each other by the hair, and were slapping each other at the same time. I heard the guys start to speak from the sidelines. "Guys, maybe we should break up this little fight, they won't stop." I gave Rosalie one last slap, then Edward was pulling me away, and Emmet doing the same for Rosalie. I started slashing around violently in Edward's arms saying "Let me go! Get your hands off me! I'm gonna get that bitch!" Rosalie pretty much said the same about me. "No Bella! Calm down!"_

"_Fine have it your way then." Without another word said I kneed him in the groin, and was running back to get Rosalie. Emmet was already turned away with her, so I jumped on his back and said "Let me have her!" He let Rosalie go, but tackled me, so then he was lying on me and I couldn't move. "Emmet, get off of me!" I yelled. "Wish I could, but this is the only way I can restrain you." he smiled. "By what?! Trying to hook up with me?!" He was laughing now, "As much as I might like the idea…. no."_

_When he finally did let me go, Rosalie and I gave each other sorrowful looks, and ran back to each other. Not to fight this time, but to apologize. "I'm so sorry Bella!" She yelled. "Me to Rose." We hugged each other for a while. "You just hated each other, and wanted to rip each other's guts out, and now your all sweet, and forgiving. Why isn't it like that with us Rosie?" Emmet asked. "Because, girls forgive each other way easier, we could be fighting one minute, then being best friends again in the next. But when it comes to guys like you Emmet who can just be jackasses sometimes, we don't forgive as easily to you guys." Rosalie remarked. _

"_Ouch Rosie, that hurt." Emmett raised his hand to his heart sarcastically._

"_And that is why you smart ass!"_

"_What?" Emmett asked dumbfounded._

"_Exactly. You don't even know when you're doing it! And even if you did, you wouldn't even realize cause you do it so much, it's natural for you! You wouldn't know what hit you even if it bit you in the ASS Emmett!!" Rosalie spat at him, then turned away and started strutting back in an a dangerous fierce fast pace walk. _

"_Oh, come on Rosalie." Emmett begged and called her as he was catching up to her. __Gees, _I thought, _Rosalie and Emmett fight a lot! _But of course after all their bickering they forgive one another than have a make out cession, or more…. depending on their 'mood'. It's weird how Rosalie and Emmett get turned on by each other from their own fights! They can be saying the crudest things to each other one minute, and then _showing _how much they cared for each other in the next.

"Sooooo….." I heard Edward say, then turned around and it was just him.

"Sooooo….." I copied him, "I think I know what you're implying when you say 'Sooooo…..', and it's just you and me here now……" I trailed off.

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed. But, now that you mentioned that…." He pulled me to him with the sexiest, playfullest smile on his face.

"Oh, sureeee….. But I think these were exactly you're intentions." I said with a sly smile than leaned in half an inch, I was already face to face with him since he was holding me tight to him. He leaned in the rest of the way, then gave me a very sweet passionate kiss. His lips were so plump, warm, and yet felt as soft as silk on mine.

"Ahem…." I heard someone say, then cough. I turned around to see it was Jasper and Alice. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but we better get back on the road." Jasper said.

"Ok, fine. And by the way you were interrupting something….. Mine and Edward's hot kiss!" I said making it seem obvious.

Alice and Jasper just laughed, then Jasper said "Ok, well you'll have plenty of time to do that later, right now I need to barrow Edward for a moment so we can load the picnic stuff back in the truck."

"Fine, I guess then." I turned, gave Edward a quick kiss, then him, Jasper, and Emmett all loaded the stuff back in the truck.

Alice, Rosalie and me were talking. "Ok, girls lets do something to distract the guys." I said looking over my shoulder at the guys loading the stuff in the truck from a little ways away and smiled.

"Like what?" Alice said with some enthusiasm.

"Arg, I really want to get back at those guys, I say we do something to draw attention to ourselves, so that when they come crawling back to us we can just shove them away, and play a little game of hard-to-get." Rosalie smirked.

"Exactly!" I said with a grin.

Ten minutes later, "Ok, we're done ready to go?" Emmett asked as himself, Edward, and Jasper were walking over to us with them.

"Um, ya. I'm just really hot. Let me uh…… cool down a second." I said knowing what I was about to do. I mean I really did need to cool down, it was hot outside, so why not?

And without another word said yanked my ponytail out, shook my hair, then poured out water from a full-large sized water bottle all over me. The water poured over my hair, face, then spilled over across down my chest. At this point my t-shirt was see-threw. And my t-shirt was white, and I wore a red bra underneath, which was defiantly visible now.

"Wow! I didn't know you girls were having a wet t-shirt contest here." Emmett said, with him, and Jasper all looking down at us intrigued in what we just did.

"We aren't Emmett! We just needed to cool down a little bit Emmett." Rosalie cut in.

"Oh really?" Edward said, like before.

He walked up to me pulled me to him and was leaning down to kiss, until I stopped it, put a finger to his lips, then said "Sorry, not now. We better get going." He was gonna have to fight if he wanted me that much, cause I was not giving in that easy.

"Maybe we should wait like uh… five more minutes so your shirts can try in the sun, they're completely wet."

"Oh no, that's ok. We'll just take our shirts off." I said playfully.

"Sweet!" Emmett broke out. It didn't matter anyway, they could look, but we wouldn't let them touch, no, not yet. I'm gonna enjoy every second of dragging out their torture them.

A/N:

Hahaha! Ok, so you know Bella's trying to be all sexy around Edward, then pulling away so he doesn't have a chance. Don't worry Bella will eventually give in. She's not the kind of person who holds on this sort of thing to long. 'Wet t-shirt contest', I just came up with, like this story.

Luv ya guys,

twilightOMGgrl17


	3. Suspicion

**I don't own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I wish I did though.**

**Chapter 3. Suspicion **

**B.P.O.V.**

We all three took our wet shirts off and tossed them too the guys.

"Hold onto that for me." I said to Edward with a wink.

"Most certainly, but I don't know if I'll give it back, I think I like you more without it." He grinned.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you don't always get what you want." I said as I slid to the backseat of the truck with Rosalie.

**One week later**

So, the camping trip with the guys went ok. I mean ya, I know I don't like sleeping outside, but when you're with the one you really love, it doesn't matter so much. Rosalie, Alice and I eventually gave in, and the guys got what they wanted. It's the night before 'our vacA'. Alice, Rosalie, and me are just doing some last minute packing. Rosalie was trying to pick a top ten out of all her bikinis to bring, since she wears them practically the whole time there. Alice was gathering up the make-up, while I was trying to stuff all of our shoes into a duffle bag, that was still to small for all of the shoes.

"Okay, once I can zip up this zipper on our shoe back we'll be ready to go." I yelled out so Alice and Rose could here me in the other room.

"'Kay" Rose shouted.

Twenty minutes later everything was packed up in car and we all went back I n the condo, just to check if we missed anything.

"Well, I guess that's it then." I said with my hands on my hips looking around.

"Yes, I'm soooo excited for this trip! I've missed Nick, Chad and Josh so much!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sure you are. Especially to see Nick." Alice giggled. Rosalie gave a look of fake innocence.

"Ya, about that girls….let's try not to get too carried away this time. Remember we have boyfriends now."

"Oh ya, the last time we saw them we hadn't had boyfriends, which made it so much more fun to mess around." Alice said.

"Well… I'm not saying we can't mess around, I'm just saying, 'let's not go over the top.'" I said emphasizing my words.

"Works for me." Rosalie simply said. And with that we left for our road trip. It was 8:00 a.m. We'd already been on the road for twenty five minutes, when my phone rang. I looked at it to see who was calling, and saw it was Emmett's number. It was probably Emmett because he could bust us more than anyone else. I turned to Rosalie who was in the passenger seat next to me, then Alice who was in the back seat.

"Oh, shit girls! It's _THEM_!" I said it like the world was gonna end, and they knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Should I answer it?" My voice was panicky.

"Ya, but don't tell them where we are." Alice said.

"Okay, Bella you can do this just be calm." I said to myself out loud before answering my phone on speaker.

"Hello." I tried to say as normal as possible, but it was a little shaky. The guys would be so pissed once they knew where we were going.

"Well that took you a while to answer. Are you girls still sleeping? It's still early." Emmett said in an uncanny voice.

I glanced at Rose and Alice, then said "Um… ya we are, we're really tired."

"Bullshit!" Emmett outburst from the phone. "Ya, we all know you girls aren't at home 'sleeping'! We just went there, and one of your cars are gone."

"Shit we've been caught!" I yelled, then dropped the phone so Rosalie ruffled between the seat to get it.

"Are you guys' still there?" I asked.

"Ya… But you aren't! Where the hell are you guys!?"

"Um….we're just going to get some coffee." I lied. It was the most believable thing, cause it makes sense to get coffee in the morning.

"Oh, well then in that case we'll meet you there."

"NO!" I shouted into the phone instinctively. They couldn't, we wouldn't be there. Oh shit! What now?!

"Why not?" I could tell they wanted us to spell it out for them as to where we were going. They probably knew it to, and wouldn't forget about we said we were doing in particular this day.

"Because I said so god dammit!" I simply blurted into the phone.

"Gosh! You must be hiding something if you're so edgy!" Emmett said. "You girls better not be doing what we think you're doing!" Emmett said. Then heard Edward and Jasper in the phone say "… better not!"

"Well what are you gonna do about it anyway?" I challenged. "You'll have to catch us first! And you have no clue about the area we're going to!"

**A/N: **

…. And so they think? Well I know it was a short chapter but the next one will defiantly be longer! I just needed to give you something to read for now! Haha. Did you like it? Well let me know! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!

LUV YA,

twilightOMGgrl17


	4. AN, SORRY, PLEASE READ!

**A/N:**

Sorry, I haven't posted another chapter yet. I'm working on it right now, I hope for to have it up tomorrow or the next day. I've just been so down lately, it's been hard to write for the past week. There has been some problems going on with me and other people. It's a long story, but anyways, when you've done nothing wrong, and it comes to the end of the day, and people tell you how much of a horrible person you are, and act like you make other peoples lives so difficult, it's kind of hard to go on writing a story about other peoples good lives. If I could pick the life I wanted I would probably write it, I would make it so there would be a happily ever after. I would work out all the kinks and flaws, and make everything perfect. I would fix the broken smiles, as well as mine. I would change the dark grey cloudy sky, to a light blue cloudless one. I would make the wind turn into whispers of pleasant melodies, and the echoes the harmonies. Someone would belong to someone, with no one left alone. Crystal waters of the world would reflect from the enlightened emotions. And peace, would not only be what some people felt, but everyone… what everyone should have. Not peace for just one but the world, world peace. That's how a happily ever after should be, but it's never really like that, is it?

So once again, I'm sorry for not writing another chapter soon enough, but I will **defiantly** have one up in the **next couple **of days. I'm just trying to work out the kinks in my life right now as well.

… Yours truly,

TwilightOMGgrl17

Review on this authors note as you please. Support will be of course, as always, be appreciated. Just remember, reviews are what will keep this story going.

P.S. - If you want to read something else right now, then check out my other story, the author/pen name, or whatever is twilight112108EBgrl , If you dont like it, which you should and hopefuly do, keep reading anyways. Im gonna write some more chapters on it, and I have some really good ideas for the chapters to come. So if you dont like it, just wait and see how it turns out. It'll be good!


	5. Getting There

**I don't own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I wish I did though. Especially EDWARD CULLEN!!**

**Last chapter:**

"Well what are you gonna do about it anyway?" I challenged. "You'll have to catch us first! And you have no clue about the area we're going to!"

- And so they think?

**Chapter 4. Getting There**

**B.P.O.V.**

"Oh so ARE YOU?!" Emmett exasperated.

"Maybe, and maybe not!!" Alice shouted from the back seat into the phone.

"Well I'm **sorry**!, But we're not gonna let you girls go on some vacation with guys like some hustlers!" Emmett said intentionally.

"Ya! **NOT** gonna let them!" I heard Edward's voice coming towards the phone.

I became infuriated!! What did they think we were some five dollar hookers or something!? We've actually have know these guys longer than them!! Well then fine! Game on! If they want to make assumptions, fine let them! Let's see what they'll do then!

"Well, then fine! If you guys won't even let us explain ourselves, and are just gonna assume the worst, maybe that will happen! So since that's what you want to believe, **expect** the **unexpected!!**" And with that said I snapped the phone shut and threw it over my shoulder to the back seat, on the opposite side of Alice. I was thinking about just throwing it out the window instead, but I needed to keep it just in case for an emergency though, well actually I probably couldn't get a signal anyway once we were there.

"What the hell?! Those guys can really piss me off sometimes!!" Rosalie said, speaking the emotions rambling through my mind,

"I know! How dare they even say that!" Alice screeched from the back seat.

"Well whatever, lets not let them ruin our fun now. Just don't worry about what they think, so we can try to have some fun!" I said, trying to get my mind off the guys.

"So how much longer?" Alice asked. Geeze, Alice is acting like one of those inpatient little kids on a road trip to Disneyland with her 'mommy and daddy', 'Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?….' But that's just Alice for you, to squirmy to be able to sit down for over some period of time.

"Um, like three more three more hours Alice, we've only been on the road for thirty minutes Alice, it's gonna take a while.

"Oh, well then let's stop at a rest stop like half way there." Alice said.

"Okay Alice, but until then chill out a little bit will ya."

For the next hour and a half we were singing to the radio, and having some talks and laughs about some of our good memories we've had. We pulled into a gas station, I filled the car up with gas while Rosalie and Alice went to the bathroom. After that, we ate a snack, in the car since Rosalie and Alice didn't feel like eating outside. Then we were back on the road in no time. Rosalie and Alice had gotten quieter, we were all enjoying the beautiful scenery, with plentiful green trees. We were now no longer on the pavement road, but more of a dirt road. The forests were thicker, with richer colors of green. I woke sleep Alice up, who had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past twenty minutes.

"Alice, wake up. We're almost there, just five more minutes." She woke up instantly.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, really-" I was cut off when my phone went off. I looked to see who it was before answering it, in fear that it would be the guys, _THEM_. But it wasn't, it was Josh.

"So, you girls almost here?" he asked.

"Yup," I said in such a flirty tone. "We'll be there in less than five minutes now."

"Oh, can't wait." He said anxiously.

"Neither can I, so okay, see you then." My voice sounded thrilled. I shut the phone, then pressed down on the gas petal harder, to get there faster. Soon, we were there. I took a right, and pulled to a stop in front of the amazing HUGE log cabin we had spent so many other nights in. As soon as I got out, I saw the front door open, and the guys coming out. I skipped over to Josh, he opened his arms, and I hopped up into them, wrapping my legs around his waist. This felt kind of awkward, considering the fact that the last time I had done this, I was with Edward. I haven't seen Josh in a year, so I think there could be an exception for hugging him like this.

"Long time, no see." He laughed.

I laughed back, still holding on to him, "Oh, sorry, I just haven't seen you in a long time."

"Oh, it's okay, I haven't seen you in a long time too." He smiled back at me, or at least tried. Either way it did not even compare to one of Edward's lazy smiles. I laughed at the thought of myself for comparing each little thing from Josh to Edward. I mean don't get me wrong, Josh is unbelievably hot, but behind all of that, he's just not as sweet, poetic, passionate, loving, …..-- Bella stop it! Stop comparing and contrasting! I shouted at myself inside my head. So… I'm a little weird, I talk to myself, and hear voices inside my head, but it keeps me all together.

I hadn't responded to his smile, for those brief seconds I was rambling through my mind.

"Okay, can we do this 'Oh I miss you so much' thing inside, it's hot out hear." Rosalie complained.

"Yeah, but just keep in mind it gets quite cold at night." Chad who was standing by Alice mentioned.

We all went inside. Me, Alice, and Rosalie all went upstairs to unpack our things, the guys had already done all that. They had gotten here yesterday, so they could settle in, and make sure everything was done and in place. I loved my room that I always stayed in, it was the biggest room. It had a large bay window on the side, through it you could see the forest go on, and on. On the other side there was a door that went out to a balcony. I opened it, you could smell the fresh air, and the sent of pine from some of the trees. There were even more windows in the bathroom, it almost looked like there the walls were the windows of glass. We didn't need much privacy since we were already in the middle of the surrounding forests. The shower and bathtub, were both a pretty big size.

After I had unpacked, taken a shower, changed, added some accessories, did my hair, make-up(which I'm not as obsessed about doing as Rosalie and Alice are), I went down stairs. Rosalie and Alice weren't done yet. It was now three in the afternoon. I got a drink out of the fridge, and sat down at the table. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I looked at the incoming call to see who it was. Oh,…… it was Edward.

I answered it, "Hello?" I knew it was him, but I didn't want to answer the phone and sound so assured for whatever reason.

"Hi Bella. I miss you. I know where you are, and so does Emmett and Jasper, so don't try to hide it from us." Edward sounded completely serene.

"Oh, you do?….. I mean you do. Well just don't worry, we'll be fine, it'll be fun. I'm sorry we didn't tell you exactly where we were going by the way." I said sullenly.

"Uh…… what makes you think we don't know where you are? We may know more then you think, so don't underestimate us." I could soooo tell there was a smirk on his face from the way his tone was.

I was contemplating on what to say back to him, my mind was blank, until I heard Rosalie shout out "Does any one want to go skinny dipping?" Then I heard the guys answer with "Oh yeah! Let's go!"

With all the commotion that had just been said, I heard a sound like a growl building up in Edward's throat, before he spoke once more and said……

**A/N:**

Okay… Sooooo? How was that? What do you think Edward's reaction is going to be towards that? Just wait and see…… I know this chapter might have been a bore, but it will get much better! Promise. Oh, and please, please, please review!

Love U all,

twilightOMGgrl17


	6. Finding Out

**I don't own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does, but I for sure wish I did.**

**The end of the last chapter:**

"Uh…… what makes you think we don't know where you are? We may know more then you think, so don't underestimate us." I could soooo tell there was a smirk on his face from the way his tone was.

I was contemplating on what to say back to him, my mind was blank, until I heard Rosalie shout out "Does any one want to go skinny dipping?" Then I heard the guys answer with "Oh yeah! Let's go!"

With all the commotion that had just been said, I heard a sound like a growl building up in Edward's throat, before he spoke once more and said……

**Chapter 6. Finding Out**

**B.P.O.V.**

"What the fucks going on!?" Edward said, infuriated.

"Nothing!" I snapped back at him.

"Well then why did I hear what I just heard!?" God, him and his pushy, overreacting questions!

"Geeze, that was Rosalie not me! Besides, I'm to tired to go."

"Good, cause your not going anyway!" He ordered.

"You couldn't stop me even if you wanted to. You're three and a half hours away. By the time you'd get hear, we'd be done." Which was soo true.

"Well, at least we know where you are….just in case if we need to check in with you girls."

"WHAT?! How the hell would you know that?!" I demanded.

"Well…you see, when you girls left, you left the computer on, and it was on map quest, we could tell you were getting directions as to where you were going, which now we have." I could almost here the smirk in his tone.

"Yeah, so? Just because you found the directions, still doesn't mean you can come. It's not an open invitation."

"Oh, yeah we know… we're just gonna stop by some time to see how it's going."

"Like when?" They couldn't just show up randomly, what if we were busy doing something at the time that they wouldn't approve of?

"Oh, we're not sure. You'll know when we see you." Well, shit! That sucks. I have not a frickin clue when they're coming. They weren't even suppose to be involved with _our _little vacation in the first place. Although I can see why they're worried, I would probably be too if I was in his shoes, and had a girlfriend going off on some vacation trip with her friends, and three other guys!

"Wait, wh-?" I was about to question him, when he interrupted me.

"Bye, my love…see you sometime soon." Then he hung up. I still hadn't, I was to busy feeling mixed emotions, that were all toward Edward. It's so typical of him to say something all lovey-dovey when he I'm worried, nervous, or dubious. He gets me thinking of him, and it puts me on edge, so then I cant stop thinking about him! He knows some of the things he does bothers me, which makes him feel very persuasive.

I finally hung up my cell phone, which I was surprised I got a signal out here, then got up from where I was sitting. I walked up to Rosalie, Alice, and the guys.

"Why 'd you say that when I was on the phone?! Now they're gonna drop by sometime."

"Wait, what? Huh…-" Rosalie, spoke with herself, and Alice both confused.

"Yeah, I was on the phone with Edward when you announced to the whole world you wanted to go skinny dipping! And another thing, before we left the condo you left the computer on, which was still on map quest for the directions of where we are now." I gestured, opening my arms up wide. "So now, he said they're gonna drop by for a SURPRISE visit some time!"

"Sorry, I thought Alice turned off the computer." Rosalie said turning to Alice.

"Hey, I never touched the computer, so keep me out of this." Alice said sticking her nose up.

"Well, thanks a lot Rosalie." I said sarcastically.

She didn't say anything so I did. "Okay, look. I came on this trip to let loose, enjoy myself and have fun, so until the guys get here, lets just do exactly that, being stupid, crazy, reckless and having fun."

"Agreed." Alice and Rosalie both said.

"So, uh, what do you want to do right now? Besides the skinny dipping, I'm just not up for that right now."

"I think I have an idea." Alice said with a grin on her face.

**

* * *

****A/N:**

Okay, so yeah I know it was a really short chapter. But I need suggestions and ideas please. It would really help the story. Also, because I'm at home sick right now with a really bad cold, my nasal congestion is building up, which is making my sinus' worse. So sorry for the short chapter, I hate to cut it short. Give me some feedback. pleaseeeeeee

e-mail, review or both! Your opinions, comments, suggestions, ideas are very much appreciated.

Thnxs-

twilightOMGgrl17


End file.
